Movin forward and movin back!
by kohano haru
Summary: Sakura finally gives up on Sasuke three years later. Ironically Sasuke decides he needs Sakura with him at the same exact time. What will Sakura do? I threw in some songs to go withthe story you donteven have to read them. idc as long as u randr. SasuSaku
1. Moving Forward Moving Back

**A/N: Okay guys I am going to mix songs into the story like you know how on movies there is always background music well that's sort of what im gonna attempt to do. It may not be very good by hell it's worth a shot right? If you have the song it would probably be more fun to listen to it while you read but for those who don't have these songs im gonna write the lyrics in the story. I thought that this first song was better if you didn't listen to the music while you read it but if you do don't read the italics/bold/colored because that's just the lyrics. By the way bold is inner self italics is thinking and bold/italics/colored is lyrics. So here I go make sure to r&r! I need to know how bad this sucks. But if you are going to tell me it really sucks try and be polite about it. Through in some please and thank yours in your flames okay. **

_**Ch.1**_

_**Without you**_

It had been three years since Sasuke Uchiha had left Konoha. Sakura, forced by Ino, started dating Neji and slowly began to like him. She unfortunately, however, still has dreams about a certain raven haired bastard.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she woke up from yet another nightmare about the bastard.

Sakura slowly turns her head and looks at the digital clock on the side of her bed. It read 5:15.

"Ahhhhh! Not again. I'm going to be late again. How am I supposed to get ready in fifteen minutes? Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to kill you, you distracting teme!" Sakura screamed jumping out of bed. (If you have the song clumsy by fergie now would be a good time to put it on. Go ahead I'll wait… Five minutes later. Okay I'm done waiting for you slow ppl.)

_**She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh baby**_

Sakura jumps out of bed and runs past the pic of squad seven.)

_**She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh baby) She can't help it**_

(Sakura is throwing clothes out of her drawer and all around her room.

_**The first time that I saw your eyes Boy you looked right threw me umm ummm.**_

(Sakura freaks out and screams "where is it?" still looking through all of her clothes.)

_**Played it cool but I knew you knew, that cupid hit me mm mmm.**_

(Sakura throws her head back and scream "I give up I will have to find it later.)

_**You got me trippin, stumblin, flippin, fumblin,**_

(Sakura jumps up and heads to the bathroom door but trips on her way there.)

_**Clumsy cause im fallin in love (in love)**_

(Sakura rubs her head and stands up. She runs into the bathroom.)

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling,**_

(Sakura trips on a wire that was connected her blow drier to an electrical outlet and hits the ground with a thud.) _**Clumsy cause im fallin in love (in love) so in love with you.**_

(Sakura gets up and throws her fist in the air and stomps her over to the bath tub/ shower.

_**She can't help it the girl cant help it (oh baby).**_

(Sakura sticks her head past the shower curtain and leans over the tub to turn the water on.)

_**She cant help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh no)**_

(Sakura reaches for the knob and grabs hold of it.)

_**She cant help it the girl cant help it (no how)**_(She turns the knob and the shower turns on spraying water all over her head and arms.)

_**She can't help it.**_

_**Can't breathe when you touch my sleeve. Butterflies so crazy umm ummm.**_

(Sakura furiously takes off her sleeping gown and throws it at the ground.)

_**Whoa now think im goin down?**_

(Sakura marches off into the shower and slips on the wet floor of the tub the moment she steps in.)

_**Friends don't know what's with me umm ummm.**_

(Sakura pulls herself up.)

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumblin.**_

(Sakura grabs the soap and it slips out of her hand. Her other hand goes to catch it but it falls out of that one too.)

_**Clumsy cause im fallin in love. (In love) So in love with you…**_

(Sakura washes herself with the soap and throws it onto the tub floor.)

_**She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh no)**_

(Sakura grabs the shampoo bottle which was open and it squirts everywhere.)

_**She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh please)**_ (Sakura squirts the shampoo into her palm and lathers her hair.)

_**She can't help it the girl cant help it. (No no)**_

(She rinses the shampoo out of her hair but a lot of it gets in her eyes. She then screams and washes it out.)

_**The girl can't help it.**_

_**You know this aint the first time this has happened to me**_ (Sakura takes a step out of the shower.)

_**This love sick thing.**_

(She brings her other foot out of the tub and grabs the towel she had sitting on the closed towel seat waiting for her.)

_**I like serious relationships and uh**___

(Sakura flips her hair and dries it out with the towel as fast as she can. Mumbling about pulling her hair to hard.)

_**A girl like me don't stay single for long**___

(Sakura's cell phone rings and Sakura wraps the towel around her and look at the text message she just received from Ino.)

_**Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up my world is crushed and im all alone.**_

(Sakura reads the message and turns red.)

_**The love bug comes right back and bites me.**_(Sakura drops her opened phone and you can see what the message says. "Sakura im at the hospital and Neji is standing right outside of your office with flowers. Hurry up and get here.)

_**And im back.**_

_**She can't help it the girl cant help it.**_ _**(In love)**_

(Sakura brushes her teeth and rinses.)

_**She can't help it the girl cant help it. (Oh god)**_

(Sakura throws her hair in a messy ponytail and washes her face.)

_**She can't help it the girl cant help it. (Im back in love.)**_(Sakura finds the dress she was looking for earlier and throws it on.)

_**Girl can't help it. Whooo hooo. She can't help it the girl cant help it.**_ _**(I'm back in love yeah.)**_

(She runs out of the bathroom and puts her shoes on and runs out of the door.)

_**She can't help it the girl cant help it. (I'm back in love yeah baby.)**_

(Sakura runs down the streets of Konoha.)

_**She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah)**_

(Sakura turns a corner running into a cart selling stuffed animals. She knocks it over but just gets up and runs toward the hospital yelling sorry.)

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling.**_

(Sakura runs into the hospital doors knocking over a lady holding tons of paperwork. She gets up and keeps running shouting sorry as she heads towards the stairs.)

_**Clumsy cuz im fallin in love.**_

(Of course Sakura starts running up the stairs and trips.)

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling.**_

(Sakura gets up and runs up the stairs she turns the corner and runs into Neji knocking both of them to the ground. Not to mention the arrangement of cherry blossoms Neji was carrying.)

_**Clumsy cuz im fallin in love. So in love with you…**_

(The music fades as Sakura turns tomato red.)

"Neji-san!" Sakura squeaked. "Im so sorry. I was just in a rush and…" Sakura let the words tumble out of her mouth.

Neji just smiled. "I could tell you were in a rush I didn't even see you with my Byakugan. But then again I was day dreaming so I guess part of this is my fault. Why were you in a rush Sakura-chan?" Neji asked pulling Sakura up off of the ground.

They both stood now. Neji still had Sakura's hand in his. Sakura blushed ten shades of red before she managed to say something.

"Well…you see. I was…uh…" Tsunade's voice interrupted Sakura from embarrassing her self.

"Sakura you are ten minutes late!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura turned back to Neji. "Late. That's it. You see I was late. And," Sakura said turning toward Tsunade, "it will never happen again." Sakura finished.

"That's what you said last time. Sakura if you're really serious about training and getting stronger see me in my office in five minutes." Tsunade yelled stomping away, probably back to her own office to drink some sake.

"I guess I should go now?" Neji said finally releasing Sakura's hand.

"Wait Neji!" Sakura called grabbing his arm. "Was there something you wanted to ask me? I mean I'm sure you didn't bring those beautiful flowers here as a just-to-say-hi present right?" Sakura asked.

Neji turned himself around to face Sakura. "Uh yeah I was going to ask you if you would like to get dinner with me." Neji said with a microscopic blush coming to his cheeks.

"I would love to Neji-san. What time should I be ready for?" Sakura smiled and tried to look cute.

Neji smiled back at her. "What about five?" He said. Sakura nodded. Her shift ended at two so it would be plenty enough time to get ready after work.

"That's great, see you then." Sakura said cheerfully as Neji nodded and walked down the stairs. Sakura was blushing madly now but then she remembered Tsunade.

"Oh crap." Sakura said as she ran towards Tsunade's office.

She threw the doors open only to find Tsunade asleep with a bottle of sake in her hand. Sakura was smarter then to wake her sensei up, especially if she was drunk.

Sakura just sighed and let herself plop down into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She would just have to sit here and wait.

Sakura wasn't pleased to realize that her thoughts were wondering to Sasuke (if you have here without you by 3 doors down put that on NOW! During the song I will talk about Sasuke and Sakura so don't get confused im just letting you know what both of em r doin)

_**A hundred days had made me older. Since the last time that I've saw your pretty face.**_

(Sasuke is sitting on his bed and a picture of a smiling twelve year old fangirl with pink hair pops into his head.)

_**A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same.**_

(Sasuke remembers Sakura when she was a little girl and he smirks. Sakura remembers Sasuke pushing her away when she tried to hug him and smiles.)

_**But all the miles had separate**_

(Sakura remembers finding out Sasuke was going with Orochimaru. Sasuke remembers deciding to go to Orochimaru and laying the old pic of squad seven face down.)

_**They disappear now when im dreaming of your face.**_

(Sakura remembers the last time she saw Sasuke's face and a tear runs down her cheek. Sasuke remembers the last time he saw Sakura crying and begging him to stay and he frowns.)

_**I'm here without you baby**_

(Sasuke remembers when he told Sakura thank you and knocked her out.)

_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_

(Sasuke thinks about seeing Sakura unconscious on the bench as he walked away.)

_**I think about you baby,**_

(Sakura remembers waking up unconscious and screaming Sasuke's name.)

_**And I dream about you all the time**_.

(Sakura remembers waking up that morning and calling out Sasuke's name.)

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

(Sakura remembers how Sasuke called her annoying)

**But you're still with me in my dreams.**

(Sakura remembers a short dream she had about her and Sasuke hugging each other and smiling. Sasuke remembers a dream he had about hugging her while standing over the dead body of his brother.)

_**And tonight it's only you and me.**_

(Sakura breaks down as more tears come and she buries her head in her hands. Sasuke looks like he just realized something and then he smirks.)

_**The miles just keep rollin**_

_**As the people either way to say hello.**_

(Sasuke stands up and puts on his shirt. Sakura brings her knees up to her chest and rest her head on her knees.)

_**I've heard this life is overrated**_

_**But I hope it gets better as we go.**_

(Sasuke grabs his katana. Sakura finally stops crying and looks up out of the window.)

_**I'm here without you baby**_

(Sakura remembers how Sasuke used to smirk.)

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

(Sakura pictures Sasuke smiling for the very first time and smiles herself.)

_**I think about you baby**_

(Sasuke think of a crying Sakura and tightens his grip on his katana)

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

(Sasuke grabs the door knob with an iron grip.)

_**Um here without you baby**_

(Sakura looks surprised and thinks about Neji bringing her flowers)

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

(Sakura thinks about Sasuke killing his brother and her being with Neji. She smiles in realization.)

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me.**_

(Sasuke swings the door open and walks into an empty hall.)

_**Everything I know,**_

_**And anywhere I go**_

(Sakura thinks about Sasuke leaving her)

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

(Sakura imagines Neji hugging her and smiling at her.)

_**And when the last one falls**_

(Sasuke thinks about killing all of the sound Nin)

_**When it's all said and done.**_

(Sasuke thinks about killing Orochimaru)

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

(Sasuke thinks about killing his brother and then about being with Sakura again.)

_**I'm here with out you baby,**_

(Sasuke thinks about hugging Sakura and holding her close)

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

(Sakura thinks about Sasuke coming back home and finding a girlfriend and starting his clan again.)

_**I think about you baby**_

(Sasuke thinks about Sakura hugging him and professing her love and walks out of the sound lair.)

_**And I dream about you all the time,**_

(Sasuke comes to a halt as he thinks of Sakura running into his arms when he gets to Konoha and he smirks something close to a smile.)

_**I'm here without you baby**_

(Sakura wipes away a stray tear as Tsunade opens her eyes.)

_**But you're still with me in my dreams.**_

(Sasuke jumps off into the trees heading for Konoha)

_**And tonight girl it only you and me.**_

(Sakura mumbles shakily as she realizes Tsunade is awake. The music fades away.)

"Tsunade-baah-chan, you're awake." Sakura mumbles shakily.

"Sakura…If you need to talk I can listen." Tsunade says worried about her apprentice.

"Actually, Tsunade I think im crying because im happy." Sakura says starting to cry again. Tsunade looks at her confused and Sakura continues.

"I was sad because I was thinking about how he left me again. And then I realized something. I'm sitting here, a full grown ninja, second best in her village, crying about a silly little boy who was too stupid to realize how strong his friends made him. Neji asked me out just a little while ago and instead of being happy such a wonderful person likes me I'm sitting here crying over a stupid, weak little boy who left me years ago. That's when I figured it out. He's holding me back and I'm letting him. I am letting him pull me down. If I just forgot about him and moved on I would find happiness and strength. So that's what im going o do. I'm going to move on." Sakura said ending her sobbing and smiling at her teacher.

"Sakura, I'm proud of you." Tsunade said first a little amazed and then happy. "But you are still in big trouble. I want you to do all of my paperwork for me." Tsunade said smiling.

"Good one Tsunade-baah-chan." Sakura said laughing.

"I'm not joking, Sakura." Tsunade said getting serious.

"Nani?! You can't do that!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm the Hokage I can do whatever I want. Now get to work." Tsunade ordered handing Sakura tons of paperwork.

Sasuke's P.O.V

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

_Maybe I shouldn't._

_I can't help it though I need to see her even if she says no I need to at least try. _

_She won't say no she loves me. She told me so herself. _

_But still…_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	2. The tears spent getting over him

**A/N- I thank all the people who reviewed my last chap. I just wish more ppl reviewed. Any way here is chap. Two!**

_**Ch. 2**_

Sakura sighed. She had just finished looking over the last document for Tsunade.

It was two now and her shift was over. She decided it was time to head back home and get ready for her date with Neji.

Thinking about the handsome Hyugga made her blush and smile.

She then happily jumped up off of her chair grabbed her purse and headed out of the door.

For once she managed to make it home without causing any damage to herself or the people around her.

She unlocked her door and walked into her small apt. (apartment). She threw her purse on the counter and walked into her bedroom letting herself plop down onto her bed.

"I can't wait till tonight." Sakura mumbled to herself happily.

_He will be the first guy that I will go on a date with besides Sasuke._

**You know that you would much rather be going on a date with Sasuke rather then this freak with no pupils.**

_That's not true Neji is sweet and smart and _

**Inferior to Our Sasuke. **

_Look, Sasuke left me alone and hurt._

**Oh and so you are going on this date with Hyugga to have him pick up the pieces.**

_That's not true either I just don't like Sasuke anymore._

**Yes you do and you know it. If he came back right now you would forget all about Hyugga and start pathetically chasing after Sasuke…again.**

_Look believe it or not I am moving on._

**What you got tired of him making you cry, baby.**

_He wasn't the one who made me cry. He didn't make me like this. I refuse to give him the credit and pleasure of being the cause of my pain. _

"He isn't good enough to make me cry, to ruin me like this." Sakura screamed out loud to the air. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears back, but it was useless. He was hurting her again. He was making her cry again. (If you have big girls don't cry now would be the time to play it.;p)

**Lalalada The smell of your skin lingers on me now.**

(Sakura remembers hugging Sasuke when he had his curse mark.)

**Your probably back on your flight to your home town.**

(Sakura remembers Sasuke telling her he is leaving for Orochimaru.)

I **need some shelter of my own protection baby.**

(Sakura remembers telling herself she would get stronger when he left.)

**Be with myself center clarity, peace, serenity.**

(Sakura remembers trying to concentrate while training but always thinking about him sooner or later)

**I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you**

(Sakura starts to cry and think about herself just saying that he wasn't special enough to make her cry.)

**Its personal, myself and I, we got some straighten out to do.**

(Sakura remembers training hard every day after he left and remembers the reason why.)

**And im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

(Sakura tries to think about Neji but she just cries more and pictures Sasuke.)

**Its time to be a big girl now**

(Sakura opens her eyes which have been squeezed shut.)

**And big girls don't cry don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.**

(Sakura wipes away the tears on her cheeks.)

**The path that im walking I must go alone.**

(Sakura thinks about all the times Sasuke saved her.)

**I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown**.

(Sakura thinks about the one time she saved Sasuke from Gaara.)

**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they**

(Sakura thinks about how Sasuke knocked her unconscious)

**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.**

(Sakura remembers how instead of the last thing she saw being him it was an empty road being consumed by darkness. She thinks of this as a sign that if she keeps chasing after Sasuke all she will do is run right into the road consumed in darkness and she herself will be consumed by darkness.)

**I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you.**

(Sakura mumbles to herself. "You're not worthy a shed tear.")

**It personal, myself and I, we have a lot of straighten out to do.**

(Sakura mumbles "I will get stronger, but not for you. For me.")

**And im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I gotta get a move on with my life.**

(Sakura pictures a cold-looking Sasuke and then a loving Neji.)

**Its time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry.**

(Sakura stops crying and wipes away her eyes. She feels like she has to cry again so she squeezes her eyes shut.)

**Like a little schoolmate in the school yard**

(She remembers when she first decided to like Sasuke.)

**Playing jacks and uno cards**

(She remembers a day where everyone got to bring board games and play them at school but Sasuke had just went outside and started training.)

**I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine.**

(Sakura remembers giving Sasuke and box of chocolates and a card that she spent hours making and he didn't accept them.)

**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to, cause I wanna hold your too**

(Sakura remembers trying to hold Sasuke's hand one day and he just pulled his hand away and walked off.)

**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds**

(Sakura remembers doing tons of research on the Uchiha family.)

**but its time for me to go home**

(Sakura thinks of seeing Sasuke at the gates of Konoha only their children.)

**It getting late and dark outside**

(The he is surrounded by fan girls and they disappear. And sakura is left staring at the road consumed in darkness. All alone.)

**I** **need to be with myself center, clarity, peace, tranquility.**

(Sakura starts to walk down the path and in her mind she watches as her younger self looks curious and scared and then is consumed by the darkness.)

**I hope you know, I hope you know. That this has nothing to do with you.**

(Sakura opens her eyes and all of the tears fall out.)

**Its personal, myself and I, we got some straighten out too** **do.**

(Sakura wipes the tears from her eyes again.)

**And im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **

(Sakura thinks about a smirking Sasuke.)

**But iv got to get a move on with my life**

(Sakura thinks about a smiling Neji with flowers In his hand.)

**Its time to be a big girl now**

(Sakura uses her shirt to dry off her face)

**And big girls don't cry**

(She stands up and clenches her fist.)

**Don't cry**

(RING)

**Don't cry**

(RING)

**Don't cry**

(RING)

"Hello, this is Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered her ringing phone with a shaky voice.

"Sakura? It Neji. Are you crying?" Neji asked concerned.

"Oh, no I'm okay just burnt my finger." Sakura said clearing her throat so she sounded more normal. "After all you play with fire you're going to get burned." Sakura mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that last part."

"Oh nothing. Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry Sakura but the Hokage just gave me a mission."

"And you can't make our date." Sakura sighed.

Maybe im just not meant for love

Maybe you're just not meant for Hyugga.

"Actually Sakura it's a short mission and I will be back around 1:00 AM. I was wondering if you still wanted to go to dinner that late." Neji asked. Sakura gasped

That's so sweet.

"But wont you be tired, Neji?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I could stay up for days if I had to. And besides I made a promise to a very attractive pink-haired kunoichi. Hyuuga's don't back down on their words." Neji said.

"Alright then is two good?" Sakura asked cheerfully. She was happy with being called attractive.

"That's perfect, just like you."

"Alright see you then Neji-kun."

"See you then, cherry blossom."

Sakura hung up the phone and giggled. She was so happy to know that Neji-kun like her this much. She looked at her clock it was already 11:00. She decided she had an hour before she had to start getting ready. She went to the kitchen to make herself a snack. She then sees a picture of her trying to hug Sasuke and Sasuke pushing her away. She plops down into a chair at her table and turns on her radio. (This time the music is actually playing in the story instead of just being background music.) She turns it on and starts to cry realizing what song it is. (If you have Straightjacket feeling by all American rejects you can put that on now.)

**Back me down from backing me up**

**Hold your breath it's stacking up**

**Etched with marks but I can deal**

**And you're the problem and you can't feel.**

Sakura isn't crying but she looks really angry. She throws the picture of Sasuke and her at a wall where it shatters into a ton of pieces.

**Try this on straightjacket feeling**

**So maybe I won't be alone**

**Take back now my life you're steeling**

Sakura mumbles "You aren't good enough for me."

**Yesterday was hell, **

**I'm fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all I ever thought you would be**

**That face is tearing holes in me, again**

Sakura mumbles "I don't want you anymore."

**Trust you is just one defense**

**Off a list of others, you don't make sense**

**Beg me time and time again**

**To take you back now, but you can't win**

Sakura mumbles "I became stronger without you."

**Yesterday was hell**

**But today was fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all I ever thought you would be**

**That face is tearing holes in me**

Sakura mumbles "I did it all on my own."

**But today is fine without you**

**Runaway this time with out you**

**And all the things you put me through**

**I'm holding on by letting go of you**

Sakura mumbles "I don't want you anymore"

**And when that memory slips away**

**There will be a better view from here**

**And only lonesome you remain**

**And just the thought of you I fear**

**Grip falls away**

Sakura mumbles "I did it for me not you because…"

**Yesterday was hell**

**But today im fine with out you**

**Runaway this time with out you**

**And all I ever thought you would be**

**That face is tearing holes in me**

Sakura mumbles "Now I don't need protection and…"

**But today I'm fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all the things you put me through**

**I'm holding on by letting go of you**

Sakura mumbles "I don't need you!" Sakura screamed the last part clenching her fist in anger.

"Yes, you do." A cold voice spoke up from a shadowy corner. The man walked into the light and Sakura gasped.

**Cliffy I know. Well anyway yalls don't forget to review. By the way this is thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter so far. **

**Thanks:**

**Sakura the lover**

**SimpleeLovely673 **

**Yeah I know only two reviews pitiful. But I deeply deeply appreciate those reviews. I hope you both keep reading my story.**


	3. Sakura's dirty little secret

Sakura gasped and what she saw. It was her mother. She thought her mother died years ago. "M-mom. Is that you?" Sakura let the words fall out of her mouth. "Yes." Her mother looked up but her eyes were different. Her mom was using Sharingan. "What? I don't…" Sakura could barely speak. "Its time for you to join me." Her mother said cruelly. Her mother then threw a kunai which stabbed Sakura in the heart. And sakura fell to the ground…dead.

**A/N: JKJK. That's not really what happened. It's just someone reviewed betting it was Sasuke so I just wanted to mix her up. All right this is what really happened…**

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't you mean Sasuke-kun? I leave for a few years and when I come back you won't even call me Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke said walking closer to Sakura.

Sakura jumped out of her chair and took a step back. Unfortunately, every step she took back he took two forward. (A/N: And let's face it she couldn't just keep walking back.) She felt her back touch the wall. He didn't stop though. He kept walking forward until he had her trapped against a wall. He put one hand on each side of her head and leaned his head in so he could whisper in her ear.

"Sakura, you need me. You want me." Sasuke whispered seductively. Sakura had become much stronger however. She poured chakra into her hands and pushed him away. He didn't fall but she was able to get away from him. She was on the other side of her kitchen table now. Sasuke smirked.

"Just a few years ago you said you would do anything for me. You told me that you would even help me with my revenge. I guess if the offer isn't up anymore, I'll have to go and find some other girl." Sasuke really didn't intend this however. He wanted Sakura and Sakura alone, not any other girl. He just said it to lure her into listening to his proposition.

**You cant let him go. You need him.**

_No I don't but I do want him. I will admit that._

"Wait. You came here for a reason. What is it?" Sakura asked with much more confidence.

"Hn. You want to listen now huh? Well I don't plan on talking to you from across a kitchen table." Sasuke said taking a step towards Sakura. Sakura didn't back up this time. She let him walk towards her. He was not but a few inches away when he spoke again.

"Not going to offer me a seat?" He asked. Sakura glared at him.

"If you want to sit then do so. I will stand. Now tell me what you want?" Sakura asked confidently.

"I want you." Sasuke said seductively.

"I figured that much out already what do you want with me?"

Sakura asked rolling her eyes at his arrogance.

"Well first I want to…" Sasuke began but he was cut off by Sakura.

"I'm serious Sasuke. If you aren't then get out." Sakura said pointing towards the door. Sasuke pouted a little leaned his head back and closed his eyes walking towards the couch.

"I want to take you up on your offer. I want you to come with me and kill Orochimaru and then Itachi." Sasuke said coolly as if he were talking about the weather.

"Tch. You cant really expect me to leave Konoha to go on some goose chase with you." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Sasuke motioned for her to sit by him on the couch and for some reason she did so against her own will. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He whispered in her ear again.

"Sakura you know you want to. You know you want me. You know you want it." He said seductively. Sakura pulled away and stood up.

"Get out. Now." She said as coldly as she could.

"Tch. You are still so annoying you know that? Well I am going to come back here in three days. I want you to have made a decision by then got it? Oh and Sakura don't tell anyone I was here." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and walking out of the door. Sakura glared at the door Sasuke just walked out of. She was the Hokage's loyal assistant wouldn't it be wrong to not tell her master an S-ranked criminal had just walked into her door. Wait she couldn't tell her master because she let him leave without a fight. All of Konoha would question her loyalty. _Man what have I gotten myself into?_ (If you have the song Dirty Little Secret then you can put that on right abouououout now. Oh and Sasuke is right outside her apt. sitting on a tree branch. This song is for both of them.)

_**Let me know that I've done wrong when I've known this all**__**along**_

(Sasuke thinks of leaving Sakura on that night.)

_**I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you.**_

(Sasuke thinks about being so close to Sakura just a few seconds ago.)

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away.**_

(Sakura thinks of all the times she cried for him.)

_**Find out games you don't want to play**_

(Sasuke thinks about how Sakura just rejected him.)

_**You are the only one that needs to know.**_

(Sakura and Sasuke are both thinking about Sasuke being killed if Sakura told Tsunade he was there.)

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)**_

(Sakura mumbles "I guess I won't say anything.)

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)**_

(Sasuke mumbles "Don't disappoint me Sakura.")

_**Dirty Little Secret who has to know**_

_**When we live such fragile lives**_

(Sakura thinks of everyone in the village hating her.)

_**It's the best way to survive**_

(Sasuke thinks of Itachi coming to find Sakura and killing her.)

_**I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you**_

(Sasuke mumbles "Did I make a mistake?")

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away.**_

(Sakura mumbles "I waited for you")

_**Find out games that you don't want to play.**_

(Sasuke mumbles "I shouldn't have come here")

_**You are the only one that needs to know**_

(Sakura thinks: Now that I know he is here I have to go with him I can't stay here and lie to everyone.)

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

(Shows Sakura looking out here window at two red eyes.)

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

(Shows Sasuke looking at Sakura crying next to the window.)

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

(Sakura mumbles "I always did want you and now I have you. My little secret.")

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

(Sasuke mumbles "Don't tell Sakura."

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**Dirty little secret**_

_**Dirty little secret**_

_**Dirty little secret**_

(Sakura walks over to her bed and sits down as the music fades.)

_**Who has to know?**_

_**Who has to know?**_

(Sasuke settles himself on the tree branch so that he has a clear view of Sakura.)

Sakura looked up wiping away a stray tear. The clock said 1:30.

"Oh no I'm going to be late." Sakura squeeled jumping out of her bed. She ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Sasuke sat on the tree branch wondering what frightened the pink haired kunoichi so much. "What's wrong with her?" He asked himself.

**A/N: I know this is a short boring chapter but the next one is so way better. I will probably post it late tonight. Don't forget to review. My other high school fic gets so much more reviews oh well just pleaseeeee randr.**


	4. It ends tonight

**A/N: hey guys this will probably be a short chapter but I think this one has the most action in it. So that should make up for it. This story will probably end within the next one or two chapters. When it ends I want you guys to review whether or not you all want a sequel. There will be an opening for one. Although if I do make a sequel it WILL NOT be a song fic. This whole song fic thing is too confusing and hard to write if you ask me. Well anyway R&R.**

Sasuke decided to follow Sakura to see what had frightened her. He was amazed when she walked out of the house dressed beautifully. She was wearing a long, strapless red dress that stopped right above the ankles. It hugged her curves just right. It had a slit on one side to give it an older and more revealing appeal. Sasuke wondered where she was going, so he followed her to one of the most expensive restraints in Konoha.

Sakura walked in the door and saw Neji seated at a table. She gracefully walked over to the table where Neji was sitting. He sort of stared at her when she sat down.

"What's wrong Neji-kun?" Sakura asked in a low voice that Neji found very attractive.

"Nothing, you're just so…beautiful." Neji said smiling at her. Sakura blushed and giggled.

A waitress came and asked what they would like to eat. Neji ordered for Sakura before she could do it herself and was surprised that he already knew what she wanted.

"You know me so well Neji-kun." Sakura giggled and blushed slightly.

"I have that pleasure. I just wish I could get to know you even better. I want to get to know the real Sakura. I want to be close to you." Neji said grabbing Sakura's hand and holding it gently on the table. Sakura blushed madly.

**You aren't actually buying this are you?**

_He is so…_

**Corny. 'I want to get to know the real Sakura.' Who does he think he's fooling?**

_Ohhh. Neji-kun._

**Obviously you.**

Sakura's conversation with her inner self was interrupted when Neji leaned in closer to her.

_He's going to kiss us._

**I know hurry up and slap him already.**

_Neji-kun._

Sakura leaned in to the kiss. Neji let his lips brush against hers teasingly before pushing his lips against hers. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura more then happily obliged.

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch and could look through the window and easily see Sakura flirting with Neji. This was really pissing him off. He wasn't prepared for what happened next though.

He kissed her. I can't believe he kissed her. Wait. She is kissing him back. She is…kissing…him. (Start playing Stab my back by All American Rejects.)

**Now we're broken on the floor**

**She just wants me to share her**

**It hast been this way before**

**She just wants me to dare her**

Sasuke thinks about how she used to follow him around all the time and now she just…forgot him.

**The phone rings (the phone rings)**

**And she screams (and she screams)**

**Stab my back**

**It's better when I bleed for you**

**You walk on me **

**It never was enough to do**

Sasuke thinks about how he betrayed her. And now he's mad at her for not being loyal to him.

**Falling faster**

**Cant get past her**

**It's true**

**Hasn't done a lot for you**

_I cant expect her to wait for me forever._

**But we came back. She couldn't wait just a little longer**

**And everytime he held you close**

**Were you thinking of me**

**When I needed you the most**

**Well I hope that you're happy.**

_But I need her. I cant do this alone. Why aren't I enough for her._

**The phone rings (the phone rings)**

**And she screams.**

**Stab my back**

**Its better when I bleed for you. **

**You walk on me**

**It never was enough to do.**

_I just want her to be mine. I don't care that I'm being selfish._

**Cant get past her**

**Falling faster**

**It's true**

**It's better when I bleed for you.**

_I…have to…talk to her._

**I hope that love he gave you**

**Was just enough to save you**

**You nearly broke my heart**

**Just look at what you're tearing apart**

_She loves me. I know she still loves me. She will come with me, I know she wants this too._

**Fallingfaster**

**Cant get past her**

**It's true**

**It hasn't done a lot for you**

**It's better when I bleed for you**

**It never was enough to do.**

**It hasn't done a lot for you**

Sasuke runs to Sakura's apartment and waits inside for her.

_I can't even figure out what I want. I need her but I hate her so much right now._

Sakura was walked out of the restaurant by Neji. He offered to walk her home and she accepted.

"Well, I guess I will see you later Sakura-chan." Neji said kissing her on the cheek before leaving her at her door way. Sakura walked into her apartment and didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadows. She sat on her couch and blushed thinking about Neji.

"What did you think you were doing just now?!" Sasuke asked revealing his presence.

**Sasuke-kun! Yeah!**

_Sasuke. Oh man._

"Wait! Were you spying on me?!" Sakura asked outraged.

"That's beside the point. I came here to tell take you with me. I came here so you could be with me and instead you choose him. I came here to tell you that I love you. Is this your way of saying you've moved on?" Sasuke yelled walking closer to her.

Sakura was now standing and Sasuke was inches away from her but for once she didn't blush. She just looked down at her feet.

"I already told you that I moved on. Did you think I was joking?" She mumbled.

Sasuke just stared at her amazed.

"I…hate you so much. I hate needing you, but I do. I do need you. I want you to come with me. I hate feeling like this." Sasuke said frustrated.

"How do you think I have felt for the past few years?" Sakura asked glaring at the selfish son of a bitch.

Sasuke looked at her one last time. Seeing the hatred in her eyes he looked away and headed for the door. He stopped. He then randomly turned around and grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her into him. He kissed her passionately. They finally let go to breathe.

"What did that mean to you?" He asked looking hurt for the first time since he was eight.

"Nothing." Was her reply.

"I never want to see you again!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke now got very angry. He walked out of her apartment slamming the door before he left. Sakura sighed and let herself sink into the couch.

**A/N: Okay there will be one more chapter after this okay guys. Don't forget to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Finally Together

**A/N: Opps I think I lied there might be one more chapter after this im not sure. Oh well here's the story.**

**Sasuke Kun?** Inner Sakura whimpered

_I have to let go of him._

**You bitch! You can't let go of him. You have buried it deep, deep down but I know you still love him. We need him.** Inner Sakura screamed

**Your subtleties**

**They strangle me**

**I can't explain myself at all**

**And all the wants **

_No! Not anymore. I don't want him!_ Sakura screamed

**And all the needs**

_I don't need him! _Sakura screamed.

**I don't want to need at all.**

_I don't want to need him anymore!_ Sakura screamed.

**The walls start breathing**

**My minds unweaving**

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

_He has to go. _Sakura told herself.

**A weight is lifted**

**On this evening**

**I give the final blow.**

Sasuke sat outside the gates of Konoha.

"It's for the best." He mumbled.

**When darkness turns to light**

(Sakura's clock says its four a.m. The sun rises over a hill.)

**It ends tonight**

"He hurts too much." Sakura said.

**It ends tonight**

"She makes me weak." Sasuke said.

**A falling star**

**Least I fall alone**

**I can't explain what you can't explain.**

**You're finding things that you didn't know**

**I look at you with such disdain.**

"I hate loving you, Sasuke Kun." Sakura mumbled.

"I hate that you love me, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled.

**The walls start breathing**

**My minds unweaving**

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone**

**A weight is lifted **

**On this evening**

**I give the final blow.**

"I can't love you." Sasuke said.

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

"You only hurt me, Sasuke Kun." Sakura mumbled

**A little insight won't make this right**

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

"You will break me, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled.

**Mow im on my own side**

**It's better then being on your side**

**It's my fault when you're blind**

**Its better that I see it through your eyes.**

**All these thoughts locked inside**

**Now you're the first to know.**

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

**Just a little insight won't make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends when darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

**Just a little insight won't make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

**Tonight insight**

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight.**

"Good bye Sakura-chan." Sasuke said as he walked out into the forest leaving Konoha for the last time. **(A/N: He doesn't plan on coming back. Just in case you didn't catch that.)**

Sakura laid her head on her pillow and slowly sleep took her.

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock beeping. She hastily turned it off.

_Sasuke Kun even if Idon't want to need you, don't want to want you, I do. Would you take me back? I can't live without you._

_Well I have to try._ Sakura thought determined as she slipped on a coat and some shoes and walked out the door.

**That's my girl! Let's get our man.**

Sakura ran down the streets as fast as she could. The only thing she knew was that she needed him, no wanted him by her side. She stopped when she reached the gates. She noticed a figure hiding in the shadows right outside the gate.

"Sasuke Kun?" Sakura whispered.

He stepped back into Konoha. She ran to him but stopped herself from jumping into his arms.

"Why did you come back?" She asked confused.

"I thought I could leave you here. I thought that you were just making me weak. I thought you could break me." Sasuke paused looking down. "That's when I realized that I was running away because I was scared. I was scared that you really did love me and... That I loved you too. Sakura after what happened I just didn't want…" Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence.

"You didn't want me to hurt you Sasuke Kun? I couldn't. I only kissed Neji to stop myself from thinking of you. That kiss meant nothing but our kiss meant…everything." Sakura said. She slowly walked up to the stunned Uchiha. He looked down into her eyes and…smiled. He looked so beautiful when he smiled. Adorable. That's when Sakura noticed something wet on his cheek. She slowly brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. He was… crying. Not only did he smile for her but he cried for her. That's when Sakura decided that he didn't have to say it she already knew. Sasuke Uchiha loved her.

"Sakura I love you." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Sakura said. Sasuke then lowered his head and kissed her. He first only teasingly brushed lips with her but before she knew it they were passionately kissing each other. They both knew the truth now. They didn't have to move forward or back in their lives. They simply had to stay like this, loving each other for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: Okay that's it so sequel or no? RandR! ;p**


End file.
